My Captor
by I prefer to remain anonymous
Summary: Oneshot. When Clary gets kidnapped from a concert she had no idea what to do. But when a mysterious golden boy comes into the scene her mind gets even more confused. I suck at summaries and i suck and naming things, but please read!


_**So this is my first oneshot. The idea has been nagging at the back of my head for ages so…Enjoy…**_

Clary had been waiting for this moment for days. She handed over her concert ticket to the bouncer who grunted and let her in to her surprise seeing as she was so short. _I'm actually going to meet the members of Paramore! _She squealed to herself as she followed the crowd through the door and to her seat.

The band came onto stage after about half an hour of loud talking by the crowd. Clary had to refrain herself from screaming so loudly she would probably deafen everyone in a two mile radius.

Halfway through her favourite song 'Still into you' she had to shuffle past everyone to leave for the bathroom. It was shocking how quiet it was outside of the concert. Her footsteps echoed off the walls but there was no one to hear them, it gave of an eerie feeling of being watched.

Just as Clary was about to push open the door to the bathroom a hand clamped around her mouth a pulled her back out of the fire exit. She screamed but the sound was muffled by the hand. 'Don't struggle, you'll only regret it.' A voice whispered in her ear. It sounded deep but smooth, like it belonged to someone just a few years older than Clary. She tried to turn around to see who had hold of her but was thrown into the back of a van, but not before she caught a glimpse of fair hair.

Her first thought of being shoved into the back of a fowl smelling van should have been something along the lines of _OH MY FUCK! I'm being kidnaped! _But instead the first thing that came to mind was _fucking dick head! Doesn't he know I'm meant to be meeting Paramore in less than an hour?_

The van started up and the force sent Clary flying into the back door. She hit her head hard on the cold metal and blacked out.

.o.O.o.

Clary regained consciousness and slowly opened her eyes. She saw the ground swaying back and forth and the back of booted feet walking at a steady pace. She tiled her head up and saw trees against a dark sky and wondered where she was. A wave of dizziness washed over her and she let out a low moan and dropped her head against the neck of whoever was carrying her, not caring who he was, just grateful to have something to lean against.

The rhythm of the walking slowed and she felt herself being carried up some steps and through a door. She was dumped unceremoniously onto a couch in the middle of what looked like a modern living room. Everything was white or black; white couch, black rug; white walls, black T.V. She tried to stand up but fell back down, only then did she realise that her ankles had been tied together and so had her wrists. If she wasn't panicked before, she was now.

She didn't notice the figure standing in the corner watching her. He moved into her view and she stared at him. He had hair that was almost white and dark eyes, almost all black and he was tall, at least 12 inches taller than her. 'Clarissa Morgenstern,' he said, dragging out each syllable, 'nice to finally meet you.'

Clary blanched. 'How – how do you know my name?' She stuttered quietly

The boy grinned and cocked his head to the side. 'You don't need to know that.'

'Who are you?' she asked, her voice coming out more powerful that she imagined. The boy was silent. 'Look, you probably don't know this but you have just fucked up what was going to be the best nigh of my life. I am meant to be meeting _Paramore_ in less than half an hour and if I don't get to do that I will-'

She was cut off by the boy moving stunningly fast and stopping with his nose inches from hers. 'Hey, I think you're forgetting where exactly you are here, sweet cheeks. I'd watch that mouth of yours if I were you.' His voice was menacing and all of Clary's sudden gain in confidence was knocked out of her again. She could feel her eyes sting with tears threatening to spill, she always cried when she was getting shouted at or told off.

'Sebastian? We need more brea- oh my god, what have you done.' Clary looked past the boy – Sebastian – at another boy with fine, curly golden hair, golden eyes and tan skin. He had eyelashes the every girl dreams of and when he blinked they swept the top of his cheek bones. He wore a thin white shirt and through it Clary could see his muscles under his firm chest. 'Please tell me she is here on her own accord.'

It took Clary a while to realise that he was talking about her. She couldn't imagine how she looked, tied up and probably her bottom lip trembling.

Sebastian turned from Clary and looked at the other boy. 'Jace,' He said with a sigh.

Jace looked at Sebastian then to Clary then back to Sebastian. 'How old is she? She looks about 12.'

At this, despite her situation, Clary raised her eyebrows and made a grunting noise. Both boys turned to face her and she quickly looked down at her knees.

Sebastian looked back at Jace. 'She's 16. And don't worry; no one will come looking for her.'

Clary had no idea how he knew that but it upset her. He was right, her mum had died when she was young and her dad didn't care.

'Right well, don't make a mess of this.' Jace said and walked out.

Clary continued to look at her knees when she felt Sebastian's gaze fall on her. She heard him take a step towards her and he put two fingers under her chin and lifted her head. 'Such a pretty face.' He said, almost as if admiring a piece of art work. He ran a thumb over her cheek and she felt like cringing away but stopped herself.

Sebastian dropped to his knees and grabbed her ankles untying the knots. 'Stand up,' he said. She got up slowly and he pulled her in front of him, pushing her out of the living room and up the stairs. She passed what must have been the music room and through the slightly open door saw Jace playing the piano, unaware of everything around him.

Sebastian unlocked a door at the end of the hall and pushed her in it. It was a fairly decent sided room with a double bed and dark wood furniture. There was a dark soft carpet covering the floor and the walls were painted a rich burgundy, all together it was a very dark room, but it was nice. Clary turned around just in time to see Sebastian close the door behind him and lock it. She sat on the bed and let everything that had happened in the last hour or so wash over her, it had all seemed so surreal, one of those things you hear about on T.V and think 'oh that will never happen to me' but then, in her case, it did. Tears began to fall onto the duvet cover but she didn't bother to wipe them off. She could hear the faint sound of the piano being played and Sebastian seemed to be cooking downstairs.

Clary lay down on the bed; her wrists still tied together and brought her legs up to her chest. She knew she had bigger things on her plate but she was just so upset that she didn't get to meet her favourite band. She closed her eyes laughing to herself how stupid she was, she should be worried about getting rapped or something but no, she was worried that her favourite band might be let down that she didn't show up.

Eventually, with the soft playing of the piano, she drifted off to sleep.

.o.O.o.

She was woken the next morning by having a bucket of freezing water dumped over her hair. She sat up gasping and waving her arms around, thinking she was drowning. When she recovered her teeth were chattering and her whole upper body was shaking. Sebastian was standing at the foot of her bed, a smirk plastered over his face.

'Cold?' He asked.

She stared at him. 'What was that for?'

'Watch it. Don't make me do anything I will regret. Get up.'

She stood up hugging her elbows to her chest. She was pushed out of the room and back down the stairs again. He ushered her into the kitchen and instructed her to stand in the corner. Jace was sitting at the table eating eggs, when she entered he looked straight at her and Sebastian started to make something else in the oven. Neither of them offered her anything, not that she expected it, she had been kidnapped by one of them so why would they give her breakfast.

She watched them both eat at the table talking quietly to each other. Her hair had dripped in a small puddle around her feet and it was in tangles. The sun coming in through the window had partly dried her clothes but not much.

Clary heard her stomach growl and she tried to cover the sound with her arms but failed. The two boys turned their heads to her and she pressed her back against the wall, not wanting to draw attention to herself. Sebastian looked back at his food and started to read a magazine on the table whereas Jace continued to look at her with a raised eyebrow. 'Hungry, are we?'

She stayed silent looking at Jace not wanting to say anything. She shook her head in the smallest motion and looked at the floor.

Clary stayed standing in the corner in silence not looking at anyone or anything whilst Sebastian ate. She was still freezing from the water when Sebastian came up to her. He picked up a strand of her damp hair and twisted it around his finger. 'Your jackets wet.' He said rubbing the material between his thumb and forefinger. 'You should take it off,'

'What?' She asked quietly.

'Take your jacket off.' He said impatiently. 'Now.'

Clary slowly pulled of her jacket revelling her bare shoulders and arms. She was wearing a sparkly tank top under her jacket that finished just above her bellybutton. Sebastian's hand brushed her shoulder and he took her jacket from her. 'Good girl.' He dropped the jacket on the floor near the bin and looked at her again. 'Oh dear,' he said, mock concern in his voice. 'Your tops wet too.' A smirk played on the corner of his mouth and he tugged in the hem of her top. Clary cringed as his fingers made their way past the hem.

'Hey, hey, hey,' Jace said standing up. 'Maybe I call dibs on this one.'

Clary glared at Jace, who did he think he was, calling _dibs _on her?

'I think you're mistaken, I called dibs last night.' Sebastian said turning away from Clary.

'Did not!'

'Did too!'

'There's only one way to settle this…ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS!'

Clary watched the two boys play _rock paper scissors _over her in utter astonishment. It was her dream to have two boys fight over her but not like this, not when she didn't have a choice. It was amusing in a way, like watching two young boys argue over a football trading card, except they weren't.

Sebastian and Jace were halfway through their third round when Jace stopped and focused on Clary. He pointed a finger at her. 'What's your name?' He asked so suddenly it made her jump. Clary opened her mouth but then closed it again. Jace turned to Sebastian. 'What does her name begin with?'

'C.' Sebastian said. 'Why?'

'Well that settles it,' Jace said ignoring his friend's question. 'C is closer to J so therefore it shall be me who has my way with her.'

Clary's eyes widened and she pressed further back against the wall.

'Relax, its' too early in the morning for me yet.' He said winking. 'I'm going to the shop to get some more bread.'

'Oh, get some Budwiser whilst your there, Raphael is coming round later.' Sebastian said.

'What? Why is he coming? He's so annoying!' Jace complained sounding like a child that just cot informed that his worst cousin was coming round.

Sebastian sighed. 'Look, it's his birthday tomorrow and so he's coming round seeing as his family are all in Spain.'

'What you gonna get him?'

Sebastian looked sidelong at Clary and grinned. 'I have something in mind.'

.o.O.o.

Clary was made to sit on the couch with Jace whilst Sebastian answered the door to Raphael. Jace had his arm around her and was watching the T.V and she was sitting awkwardly straight looking down at the floor. Jace's hand slid down to her waist where it rested on her bare skin.

Sebastian walked in followed by a dark skinned boy with thick black hair and brown eyes. He regarded Clary with something in his eyes that made her feel uneasy. 'Raphael,' Sebastian said. 'Meet our Clarissa. I believe she had something to give to you.'

Clary's eyes shot up in disbelief of what Sebastian had just said. Sebastian stepped forward and she brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around herself. To her surprise it was Jace who spoke. 'You can't just giver her to people like she's some prostitute. She's mine.'

'Well she's dressed like one.' Raphael said smirking.

Sebastian smiled wickedly. 'But Jace, that's what you're going to use her for, right? As your little fuck buddy.'

Clary's lip began to tremble but she stopped the tears from falling; she would not cry in front of these people, she would _not_.

'Last time I checked that was none of your business. But I did win her for tonight and a deals a deal isn't it mate?'

Raphael grunted. 'Am I going to get the girl tonight or not?'

'Sorry Raphael but it looks like Jace doesn't want to share.'

Jace shrugged his shoulders at Raphael and sat back down. Raphael and Sebastian sat on the other couch.

After a few minutes of silence Raphael spoke. 'Hey, girl, get be a beer.' It took Clary a few moments to realise that he was speaking to her and when she looked at him something told her she better do it. She stood up awkwardly and walked over to the door.

'Get me one too.' She heard Sebastian shout.

'And me!' Jace added in.

Clary walked into the kitchen and took three beers out of the hamper and held them awkwardly in her arms going back to the living room. She passed them out then stood in the corner not knowing what to do. Raphael pulled out a bag and waved it around. 'Would anyone like a brownie?' He asked. When no one said yes he turned to Clary. 'Do you?' Clary didn't answer him but she did realise that she was extremely hungry.

'You were hungry this morning, eat a fucking brownie.' Jace said looking back at her. Raphael threw the bag over to her and she caught it.

The three boys watched her take a bite out of the brownie intensely. When she looked at them Jace was trying to hide a smirk and Sebastian told her to eat another, which she did.

After three brownies Clary felt weightless. She looked around and everything seemed to be moving slowly, like time had slowed completely. She stepped forward but fell flat on her face. She heard Sebastian, Jace and Raphael laughing and she joined in, not sure what they were laughing at exactly, but it was fun. 'My god, she's completely stoned.' She heard one of them say.

'Why am I on the floor?' She asked, still laughing. She felt hands lift her up from the ground and sit her down in front of the T.V where three pairs of eyes were on her.

'How do you feel?' Sebastian asked her.

'Fucking awesome,' she answered. She lay back on the floor and stared up at the dancing dragons on the ceiling, laughing to herself. 'What do you think?' She asked the glowing plant to her left.

'I think you should have a drink.' It said, waving its rainbow flashing leaves at her.

'Can I have a drink?' Clary asked sitting back up. Jace handed her his beer can and she looked at it curiously before drinking it.

'Are you sure you should give her beer whilst she's high?'

'I'm not high,' she said, 'I'm on the ground. Right here, see?' She patted the floor around her and carried on drinking.

_**Jace**_

Jace watched as she sat cross legged on the floor talking on and on about something random like what she got for her birthday last year or how much she loved the colour yellow.

'Hey,' Jace said cutting her off mid rant. 'What do you think about Sebastian?' He asked her.

'Sebastian?' She laughed silently. 'Prick. I was supposed to be meeting my favourite band last night but then he ruined it by bringing me here. I mean, I don't even like it here.' She began to wobble then she fell down and passed out.

_**Clary**_

Clary woke up in a bed. Last night was foggy but she was pretty sure she wasn't here to begin with. She had a pounding headache and her stomach felt like it was infested with worms. She sat up groaning and holding her stomach feeling like she was going to throw up.

'You throw up on that bed and I will kill you.' She looked up and saw Jace standing in the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest.

'What happened?' She asked quietly, each word like a hammer hitting the inside of her head.

'You don't remember anything, do you?'

She shook her head.

'We got you high, and then you drank my beer. You also called Seb a prick, which I don't think he liked. Then you passed out and so did I, but don't worry, Seb didn't rape you or anything, or he would be bragging. Then I regained consciousness, shoved Raphael out and brought you up here so Seb couldn't get you in his bed. Which, by the way, he would have done.'

Clary looked at Jace, anger plain on her face. 'You. Got. Me. _HIGH_?' She yelled. 'What the _fuck?!'_

Jace grinned. 'It was pretty funny actually. You wouldn't stop laughing and talking.'

Clary lay back down on her side and curled up under the duvet. 'My head hurts.' She mumbled into the pillow.

'I'll go get you some aspirin.' He said and closed the door behind him, that bang making her cringe.

Clary fiddled with the pillows edge finding nothing of interest in the bland room. She heard a knock and looked up expecting to see Jace with some aspirin but instead saw Sebastian. A dark chill ran up her spine and her face palled. Sebastian grinned when he saw her reaction, and then walked into the room at a slow, leisurely pace, like a predator stalking it's pray. 'I guess you know from my idiot friend that nothing happened last night.' She nodded slightly, pulling the cover around her. 'At least, nothing that I wanted to happen. But I thought the experience would be much less enjoyable if I was drunk and you were high.'

Clary tried to swallow the lump in her throat but he was already on top of her. 'Let's have some fun, shall we?' He ripped of her flimsy top and pulled her under him attacking her lips savagely with his. She tried to get away, her fists pushing against his chest but nothing worked.

Then a cold, angry voice rang out. 'What are you doing to her?' Every syllable was pronounced like it belonged in its own sentence.

Sebastian stopped and dragged himself of the bed dragging her by the hair with him. She heard a sharp intake of breath. 'We were having a little fun, weren't we?' She couldn't move her head, his hand trapping it in place. She just managed to mouth the words 'help me' when Sebastian jerked sharply smashing her head against the wall, making her vision flash and stars decorate her vision.

Sebastian let her drop to the floor where she lay, fading in and out of consciousness. When she stayed with it long enough she could hear shouting and the occasional sound of a fist hitting flesh.

Eventually, the sound of fighting faded and Clary felt strong arms lift her bridal style onto the bed. She curled up in a ball, her head tucked into her knees. She felt silent tears fall down her face and her body shook all over, the fact that she was just in a bra and jeans didn't help either.

Clary felt a cold hand on her back and flinched. 'What's your name?' Jace asked as carefully as he could.

'Clary.' She breathed still shaking from what had just happened.

'Clary, are you OK? Wait, of course you're not, forget I asked that.' She felt him pull the duvet over her and tuck it around her chin. 'I'll be right back.' She didn't look up but she herd him drag something out of the door and down the stairs, Sebastian she guessed.

.o.O.o.

By the time Jace got back Clary had sat up in the bed with the duvet still around her and was staring ahead at nothing.

'Clary?' She heard him ask.

'I want to go home.' She said so quietly he had to strain to hear.

'Ok, I'll take you home.' She got off the bed and received the shirt Jace handed her. 'If,' he suddenly said, 'you agree to go on a date with me.'

Clary was so taken aback by this that she almost fell back onto the bed. She looked at him and he raised an eyebrow.

Clary smiled at him, 'OK.'

_**If you like it, please leave a review. If you hate it, please leave a review. Any review is fine.**_


End file.
